Chloe E. Kane
Chloe Elizabeth Kane is a transition power and the daughter of Seraphine Lockwood. She is a free-lance Mercenary and treasure hunter, called "The Soldier of Fortune." She is currently being hunted by the U.S government and 98 other countries for federal crimes. Among all the jobs she's done she's claimed that the ones where she works with her sisters are her favorite. She is the Soul Host of the Soul Drive, El Dorado. When in Baskerville she is refered to as "The daughter of the Siren." Personality "You can either pay with gold, or you can pay with blood." - Chloe E. Kane to Adam Levine Chloe's personality is very black and white. She is obsessed with collecting every artifact of power, regardless of how many their are. When it comes to an artifact of power, Chloe's choices become more morally flexible. This was apparent when she threatened Adam Levine for The Necklace of Amadala. When he grabbed the necklace and attempted to defend it from Chloe she had no problem killing him for it. Aside from her love for money and artifacts she has been shown to be incredibly brutal when she is forced to retaliate. When questioned about this by Viola Chloe stated "Brutality brings loyalty." However, when it comes to her blood, Chloe is exceptionally kind hearted. Despite her hard exterior she'll always care for her family. When she tricked Viola into helping her, she laughed and told her "Either way if you helped me or not, I would've helped you." As a teenager her personality was more rebellious, openly challenging her father at every turn. Any form of authority she openly challenged as well, as shown from her time in the PCU prison. She seemed to be incredibly angry and proned to violence, much like her half-sister, Viola. It seemed at times that she was easy to annoy, as shown when she met Azura A. Lockwood. Aside from that, a young Chloe has been shown to take things for granted. Having a base disregard for anything of value. Appearance Chloe is an exceptionally tall woman with tanned skin. She has dark brown hair and two different colored eyes. She has a tribal tattoo on her right shoulder. As a teenager, Chloe was seen with shoulder length hair which she slicked back. She usually wore long sleeve shirts and ripped skinny jeans. Throughout all of her appearances throughout the series her most noticeable attire is her wearing a white colored tank top and tight cargo pants. She usually keeps her combat boots on unless she has to disguise herself. * When traversing the Defari Jungle she is seen wearing a tight V-neck sweater. * During the side story "Lockwood's Most Wanted" Chloe is seen wearing a tight V-neck shirt and a red leather vest over it. She wears her tight cargo pants and puts her pant legs inside of her boots. History ''Early Life Originally conceived during the interval where Valerie was presumed dead, Seraphine gave birth to her first child, Chloe. Chloe was Seraphine's first born child, and was the light of Seraphine's eye. Even as a singer, Seraphine constantly focused on her child, even above her own work. At the age of two, Seraphine discovered that Valerie was alive and left Chloe and her father, Devin. Understanding that Seraphine had to leave, Devin let her so that she could return to her love. As a result, Chloe had to grow up alone. At the year of eight she had found out the reason why her mother left. For some time Chloe hated her dad for letting her mother leave. She often lashed out at her father because of this, causing a massive strain on their relationship. At the age of fourteen during an argument with her father her dormant power awakened. She shouted at her father, causing a wave of sound to hit him and send him across the room. Of Blood and Wine After convincing her half-sister, Viola, to help her steal an artifact of power known as "The Necklace of Amdala" they concocted a plan to infiltrate the underground auction it was held at. Around the time Chloe spotted the necklace being sold by Adam Levine. After her attempt to buy it "legally" failed, she decided to just take the necklace by force. Coincidentally at the same time the auction ended Viola had gotten in trouble with some guards. Noticing the fight breaking out the thought crossed Chloe's mind to leave Viola there to fend off the guards while she took the necklace. She sighed and decided to help her sister who questioned her motives. After they cleared all of the guards on the first floor and the main hallway they took the elevator up to the last floor where they fought more guards. After the skirmish they stood next to the main penthouse door where Adam Levine was hiding. The two sisters spoke then entered the room. Lockwood's Most Wanted During a hunt for a new artifact called Anne's Skull Chloe gets cornered by the Chinese government which kick started the warzone event. Making a few phone calls Chloe called in multiple allies. Including Viola and Ellie, they told Chloe to hold on for as long as she could, resulting in a race against time. Abilities 'Personal Powers' 'Transition Power Physiology' - As a Transition power, Chloe is exceptionally strong and durable, being able to withstand bullets, and even falls from sky scrappers. With her enhanced strength she can even lift cars with some effort. When using her strength combined with El Dorado, she can easily lift cars, even trucks. 'Hypersonic Screech' ''Inheriting this power from her mother, Seraphine, Chloe also has the ability to control the frequency of her voice. Much like her mother, this ability can soothe an ally or rupture the organs of an enemy. Because this power affects vibrations as well as sound, it can be used underwater as well. Ghost Wail - Similar to Seraphine's Canary cry, Chloe shouts forward and damages anything in front of her. By rounding her lips she can make the effect more blunt and concussive, allowing her to knock things in front of her back. By shouting outright she ruptures organs and debilitates enemies, leaving them stunned while their healing factor attempts to reconstruct them. *''Banshee's Cry'' - An ability unique to Chloe. After a full blown scream Chloe can whistle a low frequency to make the bones in a target splinter and fracture to incapacitate a target. The sound can make the blood of an opponent vibrate a bit as well. If Chloe holds the same frequency she can potentially kill an enemy. El Dorado A Soul Drive with a mind of it's own. El Dorado represents "The Wheel of Fortune." It's a special Soul Drive that activates a random area of effect attack. '' 'King Midas' Return''' - El Dorado turns into a small golden statue which, Chloe can throw. When It impacts the ground it releases multiple gold spirit like creatures which turn anything they touch to gold. Trivia * She has heterochromatic eyes, similar to other transition powers. * Chloe loves expensive sunglasses. When she gets mad she tends to take off the glasses she's wearing. She is never seen without a pair of sunglasses on her person. * Chloe tends to sing when she's enjoying herself, regardless of the activity. * She is known for having a series of Artifacts of Power and is always trying to collect more. * She once sailed with Somali pirates, in fact, this was what caused her spur to become a treasure hunter. ** She also tends to use "pirate talk" as a way to make light of her darker past. * Her love for money and her family stems for her vowing to not take things for granted. * She managed to trick the entire world into believing that she is a normal human being. She did this by never openly using her powers and preferring to use a gun when she was hunting down an artifact. She only used her abilities when fighting against other powers.